Travels of the Guardians 2
by BeastWithinProductions
Summary: Set 6 months after the first. Knuckles sees Carmelita in the newspaper and decides to go out and met her again. The two have a happy reunion but it is interrupted by Sly Cooper, but Sly doesn't work alone someone else is pulling the strings behind the scenes.
1. The Remedy

**Note: ****This is for Catrina1210 who requested this sequel. And it is also for all of you who didn't like it so deal with it.****  
Travels of the Guardians 2**

6 months after the events of the first.

At that time at Julie-Su's house. Since Knuckles had originally left to go on his first adventure with Carmelita she did not return, despite what he first thought. In their time separate from each other she made had no intention of contacting him. She was making herself perfectly clear.

She awoke that morning like it was any other morning. Tumbled out of bed, stumbled to the kitchen made coffee and then proceed to drink it. But this morning was different because Julie-Su was about to get an unexpected guest.

There came a sudden knock at her door, Julie-Su walked out from her kitchen to answer the door. She walked up and flung the door open, regretting immediately that she did not.

Standing on the other side of the door was a pink echidna who was a mirror image of Julie-Su say for her red fur and different hair style.

"Sister." She said as she flung herself in and hugged Julie-Su. Julie-Su overtaken with both surprise and confusion did nothing.

"Lien-da." She said with a tone after she shook the other echidna off." To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I can't stop by to see my dear sister." Was Lien-Da's reply as she pinched Julie-Su's cheek.

"We're step-sisters." Said Julie-Su as she turned and walked off.

"But sisters all the same." Said Lien-da as she followed, inviting herself in.

Julie-Su walked in and took a seat, Lien-da sitting across from her.

"So." Said Lien-da starting a conversation." How have you been?" Julie-Su took a big sip of her coffee hoping to drown her sorrows.

"Can't complain." Was her reply.

"That's good." Was Lien-Da's answer. Julie-Su did hope with every fiber of her being that her relation would leave, the two of them were never really close, more like rivals Lien-da had always wanted what her elder sister had." Mother said you were doing well, and looking around I can see that." Julie-Su shook her head hoping the conversation would end soon." So where's this man of yours?" This suddenly set Julie-Su off and she cocked her head to face her step-sister.

"Say again." She said.

"In your letters to mother." Replied Lien-da." You said how you found a boyfriend. Someone brave and strong, and who would defend you against all evils." Julie-Su gave a scoff at that and proceeded to drink more coffee." What's so funny?"

"Those must have been old letters." Julie-Su told. " He and I spilt some time ago."

"Oh no." said Lien-da with her hand on her mouth for exaggerated emphasis." How sad, what happened?"

"We had a falling out."

"What a shame, I would have liked to meet him?"

"You could I suppose. He lives on the Angel Island."

"And where is that?"

"It's a floating Island, it's hard to miss." A quick silence fell upon them before either of them spoke again.

"I think I'll look him up." Said Lien-da.

"Well good for you." Said Julie-Su still trying to get her out, now finding a good reason to." Why don't you go do that?"

"I think I will. What's his name?"

"Knuckles."

"Knuckles." Lien-da said with a sly tone." I like that."

"Spare me your prattle." Said Julie-Su." Just go." Lien-da headed for the door.

"Should I send your regards?" she asked turning to her sister.

"Please." Said Julie-Su her head in her hand." Leave." Lien-da gave a slight nod and left. Seconds after she did Julie-Su looked up in the direction her sister left with a suspicious look.

At that moment Knuckles and his Choatix were on the floating Angel Island.

Knuckles sat atop the Master Emerald looking up at the sky while Vector, Espio, and Mighty were on the layer of the pyramid below him.

Knuckles stood silent on the Master Emerald thinking to himself, just below his feet was the hat Carmelita had given him. While he always had Mighty, Espio, and above all else Vector as his friends to be there always to watch his back he longed for other company. There were closer to him than anyone but he needed some female companionship.

A level below him Vector and Mighty played a game of go-fish.

"Got any twos?" asked Vector looking over his hand.

"Go fish." Was Mighty's reply, causing Vector to draw from the pile. A short way off Espio sat up against the wall reading a newspaper. He licked his fingers and flipped the page.

But there was a slight question on Espio's mind. He looked up to the top of the pyramid to see if he could see Knuckles. Their fearless leader had been different since his latest adventure. At first he seemed fine, most likely holding out for a hope that Julie-Su would return but lately he seemed distant.

"Hey guys." Said Espio looking to Vector and Mighty, the two looked over at him." Do you think Knuckles has been acting strange lately?"

"Strange?" they asked together." How so?" asked Vector.

"Like he seems depressed." Said Espio." Like something's bugging him."

"Maybe he's got gas." Said Mighty. Vector and Espio looked over at him with raised brows.

"I don't think that is the problem." Said Espio.

"No but you are right Espio." Said Vector standing up." Something is bothering him, and as his friends I think it's our duty to change that." Vector turned to go up the pyramid steps to Knuckles but was stopped when Espio grabbed his arm." What are you doing?" asked Vector turning back to him.

"We should be more subtle about this." Said Espio." We don't want to potentially do more harm."

"Very well then." Said Vector turning to him with a sneer." And what would you suggest we do?"

"Well we have to locate the problem first." Said Espio, newspaper still in hand." Then we can find a solution."

"That could take forever!" exclaimed Vector with a wave of his arms.

"Not quite." Said Mighty stepping up and walking towards them." That adventure Knuckles had with that woman a few months ago."

"The Fox?" asked Espio." The cop?"

"Yea." Replied Mighty.

"Oh." Chuckled Vector." She was a looker, I wouldn't have mind taker her and-" but he stopped as Espio gave him an odd look so he stopped himself.

"I think you are right, that's just what I was thinknig." Said Espio turning to Mighty." Perhaps if Knuckles got to see that woman again he'd feel much better."

"What are you suggesting Espio?" asked Vector." We don't even know where that woman was from." Espio turned to his newspaper turned a few pages and then showed the page in question to Vector and Mighty.

"Well what do ya know." Said Mighty.

"Boys." Said Vector." I think we have a plan."

Up at that top of the pyramid Knuckles sat and thought to himself. But his deep thought was interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps coming up the pyramid steps. He cocked his head to see his trio of friends coming up the steps.

Knuckles turned his head from them and continued to look up at the sky. Vector, Mighty, and Espio looked to each other. They nodded to each other and then headed forward whistling while they did. Then they walked around Knuckles making a circle.

"Hey Knuckles." Spoke Vector first." How are you feeling?" Knuckles gave a nod in reply, causing the trio to look to each other." Knuckles." Continued Vector." We have the feeling you might be depressed." Knuckles cocked his head slightly and looked to Vector.

That comment caused Knuckles caused Knuckles to jump down from atop on the Master Emerald and onto the ground between them.

"What do you guys want?" he asked in tired sounding voice.

"To help it." Spoke up Mighty. Before Knuckles could turned to him and reply Espio spoke up.

"I believe we have a remedy for your depression." Said Espio. Then he shoved the newspaper into Knuckles' hands.

The newspaper was opened to a certain page and Knuckles looked down at it, and when he saw it his eyes bugged open.

The newspaper told about how Inspector Carmelita Fox was being promoted to chief inspector and was having an extravagant party in her honor. The newspaper went on to talk about Carmelita's career and how she always tried to catch Sly Cooper. Next to the article was a picture of the Inspector. Knuckles breathed a deep breath and put the newspaper down.

Then he turned away from his friends. Somehow he seemed more flustered than before.

"Knuckles are you ok?" asked Vector.

"Yea." Replied Knuckles as he bent down. He reached down and picked up the hat that Carmelita had given him. Then he rose up and put it on his head.

His friends had a smile on their faces, they knew what Knuckles was going to do.

"Hey this looks just fine." Said Mighty." When do we go." He said with a spring in his step.  
"Not you guys." Said Knuckles turning back to them." Just me." His friend's faces sank with depression." I need someone here to guard the Master Emerald." Knuckles then jumped into the air and flew off into the sky, off to go see Carmelita a few towns over.

"You know." Said Mighty in the aftermath of his leaving." He clearly doesn't remember what happened the last time we were here to guard the Emerald."

Vector nodded." And he doesn't really think he's leaving us behind is he?"


	2. Reunited, Ballroom Brawl

Meanwhile at that time in the city of Paris. All were gathering in a large building, for Carmelita's promotion. Anyone who had anything to do with the law was there.

Inside Carmelita was dressed in a long black dress with her hair up. As she walked around everyone greeted her with congratulations, she would smile and thank them and then move on to other who would do the same. This was everything she wanted and yet she couldn't help but feel empty inside.

What she really wanted was to find a nice guy and settle down. She thought she could do that with Sly but he could never change, and then there was Knuckles.

Carmelita let out a sigh as she remembered the little red echidna. His angry attitude, his red fur that would hide his face should he have become embarrassed, his loyalty to his duty and the ones he loved.

Suddenly Carmelita was broken from her train of thought as one of her co-workers approached her.

"Carmelita." She said." Their ready for you."

"Right." Said Carmelita. She gave a slight nod and walked up to the podium. The audience all turned their attention over to her.

They clapped loudly chanting 'Speech'. Carmelita stood up at the podium silencing the crowd with a wave of her arms.

"My dear co-workers, friends in arms in service to the law" she began.

At this time Knuckles casually walked into the building, wearing only his hat causing many people to look at him strangely.

"Today I take another step in my career. And as chief Inspector I promise to do an even better job at tracking down Sly Cooper and his gang." There was a brief pause as she let the audience clap. At this time Knuckles walked in and stood in the large doorway, he saw Carmelita standing up at the podium looking extravagant. With a smile on his face Knuckles rested one arm on the wall and leaned on it, looking her way. Then before Carmelita prepared to start again she thought she saw someone familiar.

Looking over the heads of the people in the crowd she could see a red blur, upon looking it further she couldn't believe her eyes it was Knuckles looking up at her smiling. Suddenly speechless Carmelita didn't know what to say.

"I, um." She said into the microphone. Everyone looked to her in confusion but Knuckles kept on smiling." I." She stopped and cleared her throat, regaining herself slightly despite how she felt in deep down inside." I look forward to continuing my duty and providing a useful service to the community." Then in the blink of an eye, before the crowd could properly applaud her offstage Carmelita was gone.

She marched down the stage as fast as she could in high heels, then she looked in the direction she last saw Knuckles.

She frantically began making her way through the crowd, bumping into people and giving a 'sorry' or 'excuse me' over her shoulder. She pushed her way past everyone but was someone let down when she saw that no one was there. Perhaps it to was just a figment of her imagination with all the different feelings she'd been having lately.

"Nice speech." Said a familiar voice that attracted her attention. Carmelita quickly turned around and saw Knuckles only a few feet away from her leaning against the wall, a smile grew on her face and that gitty feeling returned to her." Nice and short." He said as he walked up to her and produced two champagne glasses." Leaves more time for drinking." Then suddenly Carmelita swooped down and grabbed Knuckles, holding him tightly in her arms. Knuckles was taken totally by surprise and wasn't ready for her bear hug." Not…breathing.." he managed to utter while she hugged him tightly against her.

"Oh." She said sudden realizing this." Sorry." She said as she put him down and dusted him off. Then she stood back up to her full height and with her face reddened began twirling her hair with fingers." So." She began." W-what brings you here?"

Knuckles extended out one of the glasses with a smile and Carmelita took it." I came to see you." He told." The paper said there was this big get together held in your honor."

"Yes I know." Said Carmelita still twisting her hair around her finger." I've been promoted to chief inspector." She turned to Knuckles with a sheepish smile and a blush on her face.

"Well here's to you chief." He said as he raised his glass. Carmelita smiled and clicked their glasses together, and then the two drank from them.

"Oh." Said Carmelita. She reached down and grabbed Knuckles arm." I must introduce you to my boss." Then she turned and began dragging Knuckles off." No wait." She said suddenly turning directions." You must meet that-" but then she stopped again and turned back to him." How silly of me." She said nervously with a finger in her mouth." I've been going on and on about me that I haven't asked how you are doing." She took a few frantic breaths as she looked down at Knuckles and he up at her." How are you doing?" she asked.

"Just fine I suppose." Replied Knuckles as he straightened himself out. " I-" but he was suddenly cut off as someone, most likely one of Carmelita's associates approached them.

"Ms. Carmelita." He said." We have a slight problem."

"What is it?" asked Carmelita in slight annoyance.

"We've got a group of gentlemen over by the buffet causing a ruckus." Told the officer.

"So deal with it." Said Carmelita.

"Um ma'am." Said in officer in a nervous tone." They're very big."

"Don't you worry yourself boy." Said Knuckles stepping up and being acknowledged by the cop for the first time." I'll handle this." Knuckles then walked off to see who this group of ruffians were."

Carmelita pulled out her shock pistol and followed after Knuckles.

"I'm right behind you." She assured him.

"Just like old times huh." He said with a chuckle. As the two ventured forward someone else was lurking outside.

Sly Cooper jumped from rooftop to rooftop until he landed on the building where Carmelita's celebration was.

"Ok guys." He said into his radio." I'm here."

"Sly." Came Bentley's voice in reply." I'm not too sure this is a good idea, what if somebody sees you?"

"Relax Bentley." Said Sly." I can outrun any of these cops, and Murray isn't far off for a quick getaway. Right Murray?"

"Copy Sly." Was Murray's reply.

"Just be careful Sly." Said Bentley.

"Always am." Said Sly. Then he darted off.

At that time inside Knuckles and Carmelita were approaching the buffet table where there people were causing a disturbance.

As they got closer they could identify three different people, two short ones and one really tall. One of the small guys was purple with a big head the other with a red back, the tall one was green and scaly looking a lot like an alligator.

As they approached it dawned on Knuckles quickly who they were and he stopped. Carmelita put her hand on his shoulder and reassured him "Let's go." She said.

Knuckles stepped forward and hollered "Hey." The three immediately stopped what they were doing and turned around to face Knuckles. Not surprisingly it turned out to be Espio, Vector, and Mighty. Mighty and Vector with their mouths full of food.

"How are we doing tonight boys?" asked Knuckles.

"You know them?" asked Carmelita coming up from behind lowering her pistol.

"Sadly I do." Said Knuckles turning from Carmelita to his friends." Their my group." Then he stepped up to them." What are you doing here boys?"

"Well." Said Vector after running his hand across his mouth." We thought we all deserved a little vacation, and we couldn't let you go alone."

"Who's guarding the Master Emerald?" asked Knuckles threw gritted teeth.

"Since Sonic couldn't be reached for the job." Said Espio." We got Shadow and Omega to do it."At that moment the two in question were casually sitting around the Master Emerald.

"Really?" asked Knuckles." You got those two to guard the Master Emerald."

"It wasn't as hard to do as you might think." Said Mighty. At that moment Carmelita cleared her throat causing everyone to turn to her.

"I'm sorry but what's going on here?" she asked.

"Nothing everything's fine." Said Knuckles." Now come here and meet my boys." Said Knuckles edging her forward." Carmelita allow me to introduce Espio, Mighty, and Vector." He said pointing to them when he said their name. Espio have a bow, Mighty raised his arm and smacked it with his hand, and Vector nodded to her." Boys this is Carmelita."

"The pleasure is mine." Said Carmelita slightly nervous as she encountered Mighty and Vector already under different circumstances.

Meanwhile outside Sly Cooper was dangling from the rooftop and looking in the window, and he was completely taken by surprise with what he saw.

He saw Carmelita with Knuckles." Oh No." he said.

"What, what is it?" asked Bentley.

"It's that guy." Said Sly.

"What guy?"

"The guy from before." Replied Sly." The guy who's emerald we stole and he came to get it back."

"It can't be." Said Bentley." Are you sure?"

"I could never forget his face." Said Sly." Murray how fast can you get here?"

"I can be there in a few minutes." Replied Murray." Why what's up?"

"We're gonna have a little rumble." Said Sly.

"My favorite." Said Murray.

Meanwhile inside Carmelita continued to talk to Knuckles and the Choatix.

Just then the lights flickered and immediately following that the window broke open and two figures jumped in. Everyone looked over to see Sly Cooper and Murray standing there.

"Daddy's home." Said Sly as he stood there arms open.

Knuckles and Carmelita looked on with dropped jaws while Vector, Mighty, and Espio looked on in confusion.

"What the hell is this?" asked Mighty.

"Long story short." Said Knuckles as he turned to them." They're not the good guys." Knuckles turned around to see Sly Cooper walking towards them.

"If it isn't the red rage ball." He said as he walked forward. Knuckles went to walk forward as well but stopped when Carmelita put her hand on his shoulder. He looked back to her with a reassuring look and then went forward.

"If it isn't the thief bitch." Said Knuckles. The two kept walking up until they stood before each other. To most of the onlookers Knuckles seemed quite outmatched with Sly standing a full head over him, but Carmelita and the others knew otherwise.

"Hey." Said Mighty turning to Espio." This is gonna be good."

"Two dollars says Knuckles takes him out in one punch." Said Vector.

"Hehe you're on." Laughed Mighty.

"What are you doing here little man?" asked Sly as he looked down at Knuckles." Don't you have an emerald to guard?"

"I thought I needed a well-earned vacation." Replied Knuckles." So I came here to eat some good food, see the sights, bang the-" but before he could continue Sly reared his arm forward in a fit of anger swinging his cane. But when it came down Knuckles caught it." Now that wasn't nice!" he said. Then Knuckles swung his fist forward and punched Sly in the stomach sending him flying back into the wall.

The onlookers looked on shocked say for Knuckles' friends. Knuckles went to go after Cooper but suddenly he was sideswiped by Murray. The Hippo ran up and tackled Knuckles into the buffet table. Then he held him there while Knuckles struggled against him.

Murray tried to put his hands around Knuckles throat while Knuckles kept him at bay. Just then Vector came up from behind and grabbed Murray.

"Get off!" he yelled. Then he grabbed Murray and threw him off. Muray stumbled back after initially being thrown, but then stood to his full height and sized up Vector, who stood nearly as tall as him.

"Your big." Said Murray." Fought bigger."

"Bring it." Said Vector. Then the two flung themselves at each other.

Espio held Knuckles up from the table but then Sly was on them. He ran up and hit Espio in the head with his cane knocking him to the ground. Then Sly took his cane and pressed it against Knuckles' throat. Sly stood over him putting more and more pressure down while Knuckles squirmed under him.

But then a smile grew on Knuckles' face which confused Sly." MY TURN!" he yelled. Then Knuckles kicked Sly in the stomach causing him to stumble back. Once Knuckles got to his feet he ran up and punched Sly in the face, and then a second time.

When Murray and Vector collided there was a slight rumbling of the earth. Murray reared his arm back and punched Vector in the face. But then Vector punched Murray in the face. Then Murray punched Vector in the stomach and then in the chin. Then when Murray went to swing for another Vector caught his fist. Then Vector lifted him up and swung him into the wall. Murray hit it with a loud thud and fell to the ground dazed.

Meanwhile Sly and Knuckles both had their hands on Sly's cane and the two struggled for it.

Carmelita came up from the sidelines and pointed her shock pistol at them, although she wasn't able to get a good shot of Sly without the possibility of hitting Knuckles.

"Knuckles!" she screamed. The Echidna turned over and looked at her." Get down!" Knuckles smirked slightly and then dropped to the ground. Sly stood over Knuckles with his cane raised, ready to strike but then he saw something. He looked over and saw Carmelita pointing her shock pistol at him.

His eyes shrunk when Carmelita fired at him. Sly had little time to react and the shock blast sent him flying back into the wall.

At that time Murray was getting back onto his feet but suddenly Sly came out of nowhere and fell on top of him causing the two to both fall to the ground.

The two sat there while Knuckles, Carmelita and the others began to surround them.

"Murray." Groaned Sly." I think it's time we make a hasty retreat and return to fight another day."

"Whatever you say." Groaned Murray. Just then Sly reached into his pocket and pulled out a smoke bomb. Then he quickly threw it to the ground causing black smoke to go everywhere.

Everyone in the room began shielding their eyes and coughing while Sly and Murray made their escape out the window.

The smoke settled and everyone immediately began looking around for Cooper.

"Find him." Shouted Carmelita." Searched everywhere." Everyone ran into a frenzy while Carmelita approached Knuckles and the Choatix.

"Thank you." She said." Without you guys who knows what could have happened."

"It was nothing actually." Said Vector.

"Who was that guy?" asked Mighty.

"That was the thief that stole the Master Emerald last time I was here." Told Knuckles.

"So he's up to no-good again." Said Espio.

"Most likely." Said Carmelita." Knuckles." She said grabbing his attention." It would be a real pleasure if you and your friends joined me on this case."

"The pleasure is ours." Said Knuckles with a smile. Vector, Mighty, and Espio noticed right away how red in the face Knuckles and Carmelita got.


	3. Carmelita's house

Meanwhile Sly and Murray quickly returned to their hideout. They ran in and quickly shut the door, frightening Bentley in the process.

"Sly, Murray." He said as he rolled over to them." What's going on? What happened?"

"We had a few words with the echidna." Told Sly in between his deep breaths.

"Oh." Said Bentley." And how did that go?"

"He has friends." Said Murray as he rested against the wall and slid down to the floor." Strong friends."

"Darn it guys." Said Bentley." That is why I told you not to go." Sly walked past him and leaned on the table, his back facing Bentley." We don't know what brought them here or what their about. Now most likely they'll end up hunting us." Sly himself had his own theory as to why Knuckles was here. Yes, he noticed the way he and Carmelita were looking at each other.

"I have to agree with Bentley on this one Sly." Said Murray getting up." It might have been a bad idea to go after them." Sly turned around and looked at his friends.

"And what would you have me do?" he asked." Standby and do nothing while he walks in on my turf." Murray and Bentley looked to each other confused.

"What are you talking about?" asked Bentley. Just then there came a knock at the door that quickly set the three off. They all looked to each other nervous as the knocking continued.

Then Sly walked up slowly to the door. He then opened up a small slot and looked through it. On the other side was a light that blinded him but he could see a figure's outline just in front of him.

"I'm looking for Sly Cooper." Said the figure.

"Never heard of him." Was Sly quick response." Now piss off." But before he could shut the viewing slot the figure spoke again.

"Then I guess I won't be able to help with your predicament." Then just as he was about to shut the slot Sly stopped, then he opened it up again and looked back at the figure.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I think there's a way we can help each other Sly Cooper." Said the figure.

Meanwhile at Carmelita's place.

She told them to make themselves at home so they did. Knuckles, Vector, Espio, and Mighty all sat down at her dining room table while Carmelita ran to her bathroom to freshen up.

"So what do we do now?" asked Mighty.

"We've entered this investigation to help Carmelita find Sly Cooper." Told Knuckles.

"I don't think." Said Vector cutting in." That's the only thing going on here." Before more could be said Carmelita returned without her jacket and ran into the dining room to see the four burly men sitting there.

"Can I get you boys anything?" she asked." Coffee?" The four of them shook their heads in disagreement.

"A cold beer would suit me better." Said Knuckles.

"And me as well." Added Vector.

"I'll just take a cold glass of water please." Said Espio when Carmelita turned to him.

"No drink for me." Said Mighty when he was asked." But I will take cake if you have any."

The next ten minutes was a living hell for Carmelita. The first thing she got was Espio's water. She had to search around for beer in the bottom of her fridge for Knuckles and Vector. They would not drink from cans only from bottles. She had no cake to offer Mighty so he became a little annoyed, given his temperament Carmelita was warned to appease him somehow with sweets. Carmelita had to dig deep down in all the cabinets in her kitchen but eventually she came across an apple tart. She presented it to Mighty and he ate it with a smile on his face.

Once all that was done she sat down with them, coffee mug in hand.

"Alright." She said in a great pant as she sat down at the head of the table with the four of them in front of her, Knuckles closest to her right." Let's get down to it." She looked over at Knuckles but Vector spoke first.

"Well by the sound of it." Said Vector." We've got to go find this Cooper thief. So let's hear anything you've got on him."

"Well um." Began Carmelita.

"You do have some Intel on him don't you?" asked Espio. Carmelita looked around as Vector and Espio eyed her, Mighty did so as well but was also concentrated on his food.

"Well he is a crafty one." Told Carmelita as she tapped her fingernails along her coffee mug." I only have information on him and his crew."

"Any idea where they might be?" asked Mighty with his mouth full.

"No." said Carmelita with her head hung down as she sank in her chair.

"So there's no plan." Said Vector standing up." We've got no real info." At that time Knuckles leaned over and put his hands over Carmelita's.

She looked up at him and he smiled at her giving her some comfort.

"Well boys that just makes this all the more fun." Said Knuckles turning to them." If we knew everything we could just spring up on them right now, and where would the fun be in that?"

"HERE HERE!" shouted Mighty with his mouth still full as he banged on the table. When he screamed he spat some of his food out onto Espio's face who sat across from him.

"Alright Knuckles." Said Vector turning back to the group." So what'll we do."

"We should set out and find any place this thief might strike." Said Knuckles.

"Thieves always return to the scene of the crime." Spoke up Espio.

"Other than that." Chimed in Carmelita." We should also keep an eye on jewelry stores or any other place with very expensive items."

"Good good." Said Vector." When do we begin our search?" Looking at that the time it was half past ten.

"Tomorrow morning would suit us better." Said Carmelita looking to her clock back to the group before her." After we're all well rested."

"As you wish." Said Knuckles before Vector or Mighty could object." I hope you can find enough room to accommodate us?"

"Anything for friends." Said Carmelita as she stood up.

In reality Vector, Mighty, and Espio would get shafted in this situation.

Carmelita had few bedrooms to offer them all space so she had to the best she could for those three.

She stuffed them all into her living room, which had only two couches. So Vector and Mighty slept on the couches while Espio took the floor. The three sprawled out on the area they were given.

"I hope this isn't an inconvenience to you." Said Carmelita to them with Knuckles by her side." It's the best I could do on short notice."

Mighty grumbled something and before Vector could sit up to say something derogative Espio spoke up.

"Yes this will do just fine." He said.

"Good then." Said Carmelita." The bathrooms just up the stairs to the right. Good night." Then she turned and walked away.

"Sleep tight boys." Said Knuckles as he turned away from them. Then he walked off to follow Carmelita.

"Anything for friends my ass." Grunted Vector as he punched his pillow and rested his head against it.

At that moment Knuckles caught up with Carmelita, just as she was about to open up her bedroom door.

"Carmelita." He said causing her to stop and looked over at him." I appreciate what you did for my friends but where will I sleep."

"I was thinking you could sleep with me." Said Carmelita." In my room." Then she pushed open the door as Knuckles began to stammer." That's not a problem is it?" she asked as she turned and walked in her tail sliding across his chin.

"Ah N-No, No problem at all." Replied Knuckles.

"Well come on in." said Carmelita as she pulled him inside. Carmelita pulled him inside and Knuckles stood in the doorway while Carmelita slid onto her bed." Close the door please." She said. Knuckles turned and did as she asked and then turned back to her. He noticed now the room was quaint it had a bed, dresser, and an adjacent bathroom." Come here." Said Carmelita with her hands rubbing across the bed." Come sit with me."

"Carmelita." Said Knuckles as he approached her and stood before her." I don't want to overcomplicate things here."

"You're not overcomplicating anything." She replied." This is all very simple."

"My experience has taught me nothing is ever simple." Replied Knuckles. Just then Carmelita stood up and looked down at Knuckles.

"I know what really brought you here." She said. Knuckles looked up at her." You wanted to see me again." Then she lifted her hands to his shoulders." And in all honesty I wanted to see you again too."

But then before anything else could be said the door flung open and Vector walked in with a drowsy look on his face.

"Sorry." He said as he walked in and past the two." But I gotta pee, and Mighty clogged the other toilet." Then Vector walked off into the bathroom shutting the door behind him, leaving Knuckles and Carmelita standing awkwardly in the bedroom.


	4. The stakeout

The night past very calmly. Knuckles choose to sleep on the floor as to not rattle any suspicion from any of his friends who might have to come in and use the bathroom. Carmelita wasn't against the idea either but she made sure Knuckles was quite comfortable on the floor.

The sun rose the next morning and if Carmelita thought that providing snacks last night was hard breakfast was a living hell. With four hungry men to feed she found herself constantly running in and out of the kitchen.

Espio of course was the easiest to feed, taking only a glass of water and a cup of yogurt.

Vector wanted two scrambled eggs which he later drowned in salt and pepper along with three slices of bacon and a piece of ham, choosing cranberry juice as his beverage of choice.

Knuckles took six eggs over easy with a steak washing it down with a glass of milk.

And lastly there was Mighty who had a never ending urge to satisfy his sweet tooth. He had a three bowls of sugary cereal along with two boxes of pop tarts and a glass of coke to wash it down.

But after their insatiable appetites were finally conquered they were ready to head out. Carmelita had no time to have any breakfast herself as she leaned on her kitchen counter. Just as she was ready to sit down and catch a break Knuckles grabbed her and urged her outside.

"C'mon let's go." He said as he grabbed her. She let out an exasperated sigh as he pulled her out the door. He wore the hat she'd given him of course.

Mighty, Vector, and Espio waited on her front lawn.

"Alright." Said Vector." What's the plan?" Everyone looked over to Carmelita, since she knew the city and knew Cooper she could perhaps give an idea of where he might strike next. But when they looked over to her she seemed less enthusiastic than they did.

She rubbed her eyes and let out a yawn while they all looked on her, waiting for some advice.

"Oh." She said when she suddenly realized this. He blinked her eyes a few times and then let out another sigh before continuing." Well there's only three places I can think of, jewelry store he might go after, a bank,"

"We will take one of the jewelry stores." Said Knuckles turning to Carmelita." You two take the other." He said pointing to Mighty and Espio." Vector the bank is yours."

"Are you sure this is such a good idea." Said Vector shooting up." We've no way to get in touch with each other."

"I've got that covered." Said Carmelita. She turned and entered her car and after a few minutes of digging around she came across what she was looking for. Once she found it she returned to the Chaotix bearing walkie-talkies." These are for you." She said as she handed them out. One to Espio and one to Vector, keeping the third for herself and Knuckles." Now if anything happens we can get in touch with each other."

"Got it." Said Espio. Then he turned to Mighty." Let's go." He said. And then to Carmelita's surprise the two turned and ran off as fast as lighting.

"Catch you later." Said Vector to them." Be safe Knuckles." He said as he walked up and the two pounded fist. Then Vector himself turned and ran off.

Carmelita was stunned by how fast they all ran off."That's strange." Was all she managed to say.

"That's nothing." Said Knuckles. "You should see Sonic."

So then Knuckles and Carmelita jumped into her car and drove off, just about as fast as everyone else ran off.

But little did they know that the whole time they were being watched.

Atop a rooftop nearby was Sly with a headpiece.

"Have they gone?" asked a voice on the other end.

"Yea." Replied Sly.

"Excellent." Came the reply on the other end." Everything's going according to plan, you know what to do."

"Got it." Said Sly. Then he turned and ran off to fulfill some unknown purpose.

For the heroes the day was very quiet and boring. The places they were staking out didn't seem to be in any real danger.

Knuckles and Carmelita parked down the street from the jewelry store they'd been assigned. But since it appeared nothing was going to happen the two became tired and restless.

Knuckles leaned on the car's door as he let out a yawn.

"Tired?" asked Carmelita not looking at him as she had her face buried in a newspaper.

"Tired, bored." Yawned Knuckles." Take your pick." He said as he leaned back and cracked his neck. Then he let out a sigh and rested his hands behind his head.

At that moment Carmelita let her eyes wander to the jewelry store they'd been observing.

She noticed many extravagant and shining necklaces, rings and many other pieces of jewelry. Then she could see in the window many different couples in there looking around, then she turned her eyes over to Knuckles. He rested his head against the back of his chair and looked as if he was going into a deep sleep.

"Knuckles." Said Carmelita to him in a soft voice.

"Hmm." Was his reply.

"What ever happened to you and that girl?" Knuckles eyes shot open and rolled over in her direction." Where is she?"

"She left." Said Knuckles calmly after a deep breath." Some time while I was off helping you last time."

"Oh." Said Carmelita." I um, I'm sorry if that ended on my account."

"If it wasn't meant to be, it wasn't meant to be." Told Knuckles as he raised his arms slightly. But Carmelita could tell differently most likely as Vector and the others could tell that Knuckles was still hurting deep down he just liked to hide it behind a wall of anger. A few moments of silence fell upon them as Carmelita thought over what she had to say as Knuckles lay there most likely trying to sleep. But then it hit Carmelita she knew just what to say.

"So." Said Carmelita after that time." What do you plan to do after all this?"

"Don't know." Said Knuckles." Can't rightly say I suppose."

"Not like last time." Noted Carmelita." Last time you knew what you wanted to do."

"No." said Knuckles." Not like last time at all." Carmelita strummed her fingers along the steering wheel, last time he had something to go back to.

"What about your men?" asked Carmelita.

"They go where I go." Said Knuckles." Nothing will ever change that."

"Why is that?" asked Carmelita resting one arm on her steering wheel as she turned to look back at him.

"You like to ask a lot of questions don't you." Said Knuckles as he raised his hat to look at her.

Meanwhile just up the road was the Sly Cooper van, driven by none other than Murray wearing a head-set similar to Sly.

"Murray you in position?" asked Sly.

"En route Sly." Replied Murray." And you?" At that moment Sly jumped onto a rooftop and leaned over to see Carmelita's car.

"That's a check good buddy." He replied." Ok let's do this." He said.

"Gotcha." Said Murray.

Then at that time Sly jumped onto the rooftop of the jewelry store.

"I'm just asking cause I'm curious." Replied Carmelita.

"Like all women." Groaned Knuckles as he rolled his head from her,Carmelita smiled knowing she'd annoyed him. But when Knuckled turned and looked out the window he saw something. He saw Sly Cooper jump on the rooftop and appeared to go inside via the vents." HEY!" he suddenly yelled frightening Carmeltia at first." There he goes, there's Cooper."

"What!" said Carmelita as he leaned over trying to get a look." Where? Are you sure?"

"Damn sure." Said Knuckles." C'mon." Then he quickly got out of the car.

"Knuckles wait." Called Carmelita. But Knuckles kept going and ran towards the jewelry store. Carmelita grabbed her walkie-talkie and spoke into it telling Espio, Mighty and Vector what was going on. The three quickly left their station and ran to meet them. Then Carmelita got out of the car and moved to try and catch up with him but then suddenly she was grabbed.

Sly came up from behind her, covering her mouth with one hand suppressing her scream and sub-doing her with his other hand and carried her off.

At this point Knuckles turned around as he realized Carmelita wasn't with him. He turned around and saw no one. Knuckles darted his head from left to right looking for Carmelita but could find no one, now he became nervous. But then before he could get his head straight a pain struck his back.

Racing down the road was the Sly Cooper van, Murray drove along and hit Knuckles in the back sending him flying back crashing into Carmelita's car breaking the windshield once more.

The hit from the car wouldn't kill him as he'd been hit much harder but it was strong enough to knock him out. As Knuckles lay there motionless Murray stopped the van and got out of it. Then he walked over to Knuckles' body and placed a folded up sheet of paper on his body. Then he returned to his van and drove off.


	5. The plan to save Carmelita

Knuckles awoke later with a splitting headache. In fact his whole body ached. When he opened his eyes he saw the night's dark sky over him and standing over him three figures Vector, Mighty and Espio.

"Knuckles are you alright?" asked Espio as Knuckles sat up. Knuckles gave a groan for a reply as he held his head in his hands." Keep still." Said Espio as he grabbed Knuckles' arm reassuring him.

"What." Groaned Knuckles." What happened?" Then he lifted his head up and looked around." Where's Carmelita?"

"That's what we were waiting to find out." Said Mighty as he stood on Knuckles' right." She wasn't here when we arrived." Knuckles groaned some more and looked over to see Vector standing nearby with something in his hands.

"Vector what do you have there?" asked Espio. Vector turned his gaze from whatever was in his hands and then turned back to them.

"A ransom note." Told Vector.

"What?" asked his three comrades in confusion. Vector reached out his arm and handed the paper to Mighty who took it and showed it to Espio and Knuckles.

It read:

"To whom it may concern,

We have taken Carmelita if you want to see her alive Knuckles must come to the Eiffel tower alone at midnight."

Espio, Mighty, and Vector all turned and looked over at Knuckles. He was sitting there with his eyes bugged open as he held the paper.

"Knuckles." Said Mighty giving him a slight shove to grab his attention. Knuckles set down the paper and looked up at the sky." What are we going to do?" Knuckles stood to his feet and looked back at his three friends.

"My friends, brothers in arms I must go my way alone this time." Said Knuckles to them." Do not try to stop me for it will do you no good, return home and forget this." Then Knuckles turned to leave putting his hat on his head.

"Knuckles." Said Vector as he walked after him." You cannot do this alone."

"Do not try to sway me Vector." Called back Knuckles." My mind id made up."

"All the trails we've faced." Vector called back." All the battles, the blood and tears we've sweated together, you cannot leave it like this." Then Vector moved and stood before Knuckles. Knuckles looked up at Vector and could tell by the look on his face that he would not be convinced to leave.

"You might as well accept it." Said Mighty as he came up on the other side of Knuckles." We're going with you."

"The note says I must go alone." Replied Knuckles.

"Not exactly." Said Espio, everyone turned and looked over at him." I have a plan." Then the group huddled close as Espio explained his plan.

Meanwhile at that time in the Eiffel tower. All the way at the very top were Carmelita and her captors.

Murray and Bentley stood looking over the edge at the ground far down below. Carmelita was tied and gagged in a chair Sly Cooper not too far from her.

Then Sly moved over and stood before her.

"Don't be afraid." He said to her." Soon this will all be over." Then he leaned forward and put a hand on her face to try and comfort her although she shivered at his touch. He stopped himself and then leaned back, then Carmelita said something but it came out muffled from the gag in her mouth.

"What?" asked Sly as he pulled it out from her mouth.

"You know that Knuckles is going to come right." She said.

"And that's the point." Said Sly as he stood back up with a smile on his face, then he turned his back to her.

"What are you going to do?" asked Carmelita causing Sly to turned back to her." Are you going to kill him?"

"No." said a voice that Carmelita didn't recognize. She turned around to see someone standing in the doorway." That wouldn't make any sense at all."

"Who are you?" asked Carmelita.

"You can go." Said the figure to Sly. He nodded his head and then walked over to Bentley and Murray. Then the figure walked into the light and it turned out she was a red echidna, it was Lien-da." I am Lien-da." She said to Carmelita. Before Carmelita could introduce herself Lien-da stopped her." I know who you are, your Inspector Carmelita Fox. Cooper talks about you all the time."

"Does he now." Said Carmelita bluntly and half-heartedly." What does he say?"

"How your beautiful, everything he ever wanted, how you'll be together that whole thing." Replied Lien-da.

"How very interesting." Replied Carmelita." But I hate to make familiarity with criminals in such ways."

"Do you now." Said Lien-da with a fake smile.

"You seem somewhat familiar." Said Carmelita as she looked Lien-da over." Have I seen you somewhere before."

"Perhaps." She replied.

"Yes I remember now." Said Carmelita snapping up." You're the woman from Angel Island." Lien-da looked at her confused." Knuckles' old girl." Lien-da replied with a sheepish smile and a chuckle." What's so funny."

"You've me confused with someone else." She replied." That was my sister."

"Sister?" asked Carmelita replied.

"Well Step-Sister really." Said Lien-da as she walked over and sat behind Carmelita.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Carmelita as she looked by at the red echidna." Why are you working with Cooper?"

Lien-da turned and looked down at Carmelita. Then she walked around and sat down before her.

"All my life I've had to work for what I was given." Lien-da began." Work, friends, everything. But for my sister it was much different my parents helped her everything. They resented my genius but gave her everything. So a short while ago our mother got a few letters from my sister telling about some of the adventures she had and about this guy she met."

"Knuckles." Said Carmelita cutting in.

"Very good." Said Lien-da before continuing." He sounded so brave and heroic, he sounded like everything I wanted. So I understood what I had to do, I had to travel over and visit my sister and her boyfriend and make him mine. But when I finally was able to it appears the two of them split."

"I still don't understand." Said Carmelita." If that's the case why are you still doing all of this?"

"Cooper doesn't really like Knuckles, sees him in the way of your relationship. So I offered to help Cooper with you so long as Knuckles ends up with me."

"And what happens after this little fairytale ending of yours comes true?" asked Carmelita." What happens to me, Cooper and the rest?"

"That's the fun part." Said Lien-da motioning to a pistol attached to her hip. Before Carmelita could shout out Lien-da quickly shoved the gag back into her mouth.

Sly continued to look down at the ground below with Bentley and Murray. Then they began to notice something strange in the distance, a small red dot.

"What's that?" asked Bentley pointing to it. The three looked down to see Knuckles walking towards the Eiffel tower.

"The fool comes at last." Said Sly. Then he turned to go and get Lien-da but as it turned out she was already behind them. Sly was about to tell her what was going on but she moved past him and looked for herself. Looking down she could see Knuckles coming for them alone.

"Good." Said Lien-da." Everything's going according to plan."

Knuckles walked up right next to the Eiffel tower and then looked up to the very top. He speculated that whoever it was he was after was up there. So Knuckles grabbed onto the bars and began climbing his way up.


	6. How we both feel

Knuckles kept on climbing until he reached the very top. He didn't take him long but when he finally he did he shot himself up and stood before Sly, Bentley and Murray. Looking past them he could see Carmelita.

"Alright." Said Knuckles." I'm here now what."

"Now we-" began Sly but then Lien-da came next to him and stop him. Then she walked up to Knuckles. When Knuckles noticed he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

She walked up and stood before him. She was a little surprised at how short he was but he seemed to fit all her sister's descriptions otherwise." Do you know who I am?" she asked.

Knuckles was truly taken by shock when he saw her. At first he thought she was Julie-Su seeing as how the resemblance was unmistakable." I know you from somewhere." He managed to say in his distress.

"We've never met before." Told Lien-da." I am Lien-da, Julie-Su's step-sister."

"Then that would explain the resemblance." Said Knuckles.

"Naturally." Said Lien-da as she ran her fingers threw her hair." And what do you think, do I not top her in every way."

"That is not why I am here." Said Knuckles bringing Lien-da back to reality for a moment." I am here for my friend."

"Your horribly blunt." Commented Lien-da." Why don't you take a load of your mind and talk for a while." Sly looked from Lien-da to Knuckles in a very confused manner.

"I cannot do otherwise." Said Knuckles. He then looked past Lien-da and saw Carmelita tied up." There is my friend." He said pointing to her." And I would like her back." Then he tightened his fist." By any means necessary."

Lien-da let out a laugh." Your hopelessly outmatched." She said as Knuckles looked around and saw himself surrounded by Sly, Murray, Bentley and Lien-da herself.

"Am I?" asked Knuckles. Lien-da and the others look around confused as they heard a war-cry coming from around them.

Sly looked over the edge of the tower to see Mighty and Vector climbing up.

"We've got company." He announced to the rest.

"YA!" yelled Mighty. Then he pounced himself up and jumped on Murray's face, punching him repeatedly in the process.

Sly looked over and saw Knuckles going for Carmelita so Sly ran over and saw his cane at Knuckles who ducked and the punched Sly in the face.

At that moment Lien-da quickly turned and ran off.

As the fighting went on Carmelita tried to free herself from her bonds. But as she struggled she got the feeling she wasn't alone, and that someone was breathing down her neck. But when she turned around she saw nothing there but a knife. She was shocked at first until Espio revealed himself and cut her free.

"Your free." He said. Then he darted out and joined the battle. Carmelita looked over and noticed Knuckles in the battle but then saw Lien-da run off somewhere else and went after her instead.

Vector of course was having trouble with the climbing and only naturally, he isn't very fond of heights so he was taking his sweet time while the others fought above him. But he finally made it to the top.

He saw Murray punch Mighty but then the armadillo jumped up and head-butted him in the stomach. Sly had his cane pressed up against Knuckles' neck. But then Espio joining the battle jumped on Sly's back and began striking him.

Then Knuckles ran over and helped Vector onto the ledge with them.

"Took you long enough." Said Knuckles as he did so.

"Save the best for last." Retorted Vector. Just then Sly swung his cane back and hit Espio in the head and then pushed him onto the ground. Then Sly ran up to Knuckles again but this time Vector tackled him to the ground.

Knuckles looked over his shoulder and saw Carmelita taking off.

"I've got go after Carmelita." He called to Vector.

"Go." Replied the crocodile as he sat on a struggling Cooper." We'll deal with things here." Then Vector punched Sly in the face.

Then Knuckles turned and ran after Carmelita who ran after Lien-da.

Carmelita ran up and came out a doorway but when she did she was immediately close lined by Lien-da and sent to the ground.

Then Lien-da reached down and grabbed Carmelita by her shoulders and stood her up.

"I think I know what's going on here." She said as she held Carmelita against the wall." At first I thought it might be my sister's influence that would drive him away, but it's something else. It's you." Then Lien-da reached back towards her gun." So if I get you out of the way."

But then Carmelita head-butted Lien-da and sent her stumbling back. Then Carmelita lifted up her leg and kicked the gun out of her hand. Then Carmelita swung forward and punched Lien-da in the face.

At this moment ran up the stairs towards their battle.

Then Carmelita swung again but then Lien-da blocked and punched her in the face. But then when she swung a second time Camrelita blocked and grabbed Lien-da's arm. Then she flung her over her head and onto the ground.

At that moment Knuckles came running up the stairs.

"Carmelita." He said as he appeared." I'm here."

"Knuckles." Said Carmelita as she ran towards him. Just then Lien-da looked to her right and saw her gun lying there. She quickly picked it up and jumped to her feet.

Carmelita and Knuckles looked to her as she pointed her gun at them. Knuckles quickly stepped in front of Carmelita to use himself as a shield.

"Any last words?" asked Lien-da.

"Just two." Said a familiar voice." BITCH PLEASE!" Then suddenly Julie-Su jumped out of the shadows and jumped on Lien-da. Knuckles quickly pushed Carmelita out of the way so the bullet wouldn't hit her but it flew off in another direction.

Knuckles then looked up and saw Julie-Su tackle Lien-da over the edge of the tower. Then Knuckles quickly sprang into action, he jumped forward and grabbed Julie-Su's hand before she fell over.

So the three of them were standing there. Knuckles on the tower, Julie-Su nearly half-way off and Lien-da dangling there.

Knuckles struggled as he held onto Julie-Su's and Lien-da's to Julie-Su's. But then she began to slip and Julie-Su with her. The two women struggled against each other and Knuckles tried to pull them up.

Knuckles then prop his legs up onto the edge of the tower and began pulling. Lien-da began swinging back and forth trying to reach a ledge and eventually she did. But all her swinging caused Julie-Su to fall more causing Knuckles to lean over the edge as he tried to save her.

Then Lien-da stood on top of the edge and stood over them. Knuckles and Julie-Su looked up at her as they were powerless to do anything.

But then a misstep caused Lien-da to trip on the ledge and fall over the side. Knuckles and Julie-Su watched as she fell to the ground below. Then Knuckles looked back to Julie-Su and mustered all his strength to pull her up. He pulled her up and the two sat there breathing deep breaths.

Then after a few moments they turned and looked over at each other.

"What are you looking at?" asked Julie-Su.

"I." stammered Knuckles." You save me? How long have you been there?"

"I just couldn't let me sister have her way." Told Julie-Su as she stood up.

"But that can't be the only reason." Said Knuckles. She turned and looked at him and they looked each other in the eyes." Does, does this mean that you and I-"

"No." said Julie-Su shooting him down before he could finish." We had our time." Then she turned and walked off. Now truthfully she was only provoking him to see if he'd follow, but she would be disappointed by the answer.

Knuckles turned with a bowed head and looked over the side of the tower. Julie-Su looked back to see if he'd follow, and when he didn't she would have but then Carmelita walked up next to him. Then Julie-Su turned and walked off.

She made her way down the tower and found Espio, Vector, and Mighty still fresh from battle. The Sly Cooper team had made a grand escape when they knew they couldn't defeat the Choatix. The three looked at her confused as she quickly walked past them.

Then the three looked up to the tower above where Knuckles and Carmelita were.

Knuckles leaned against the side and Carmelita came up next to him.

"So it's finally come to an end." Said Carmelita.

"Carmelita." Said Knuckles turning to her." I-"

"Yea I know." She said." You're as relived as I am that this is all over."

"That's not what I was going to say." Said Knuckles. Carmelita took a step back and looked at him.

"You know how I feel about you?" asked Carmelita her hair blowing in the wind.

"How we both feel." Said Knuckles as she ran his hand threw her hair.

"Good." Said Carmelita. Then she leaned down and the two kissed.

Watching from a close distance was Vector, Espio, and Mighty.

"So things have come full circle." Said Vector.

"Somehow they always do." Replied Espio. The three looked on as Knuckles and Carmelita embraced each other.

But watching from an even further distance on the ground was Julie-Su. She looked up and could see Knuckles and Carmelita together. Julie-Su turned her head away as tears began to roll down her face.

**The End**

**Note:**** And that was that hope you all enjoyed it. And on a side note Happy Forth of July.**


End file.
